


Paradox.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R
Summary: I know you are aware of its existence.





	Paradox.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
 **‎TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
 **‎[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**

Some people are meant to dedicate their lives to provide facts that could connect to something that is not real. They sacrifice what they had to sacrifice regardless of how essential it is to them just to prove their theory. Have you ever heard of someone who first proved that two opposite poles can collide as one? If not, do not fret—all you have to do is to sit back, and think of the knots that intertwines us. There are no scientific studies that could contradict the fact that deep affection can combine two opposite worlds—and it can also unmerge like how Pangaea separated over time.

  
[ **PARADOX : I AM YOU,**  
 **‎YOU ARE ME, IT IS US.** ]

  
 _Two different worlds, two opposite souls_ —coming together as one like how the Moon and Sun intertwines in every eclipse. It was like having the last piece that you’ve been finding for, and it turns out to be way too far from what you expected. Difference and contradictions will be left as words only because of the positive synergy that we have formed, creating a beautiful paradox when fate allowed us to combine. Who would’ve thought that these souls, coming from opposite poles can also be one? 

  
Truly, polar opposites can   
beat those people who are   
on the [ **SAME PAGE** ]


End file.
